louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Poryful-Z/Pory is Sad he Doesn't Need To Say Much
I guess this is where I make my speech? Been a while ig. Anyways, I really honestly don't have much to say to y'all. Normally I make some big huge speech but like, I don't see the point? I'm not bitter. Like, look, I'm pissed you morons didn't vote Devon. But whatever. It could have been a worse move. I'm not necessarily one for wanting to waste the times of others. The winner of this should be abundantly clear by the end of FTC. It sucks it has to be you two at the end, but after Shea was booted I couldn't really care much for everyone left. I barely read both of your speeches. I didn't care. You both just kinda pretend to be some sort of alpha mastermind bitch when y'all weren't really. Again, your speeches didn't matter. The winner could have spoiled endgame and I would still vote for him (note: if you haven't seen it, see it). Also, I couldn't give less of a shit what any of you said in your RoPs. I just wanted to see what Devon said, and he didn't even do one. If I wanted my ass kissed I'd ask for it. So instead I'm just going to review Phoenix Wright DGS. So, Phoenix Wright DGS is the first out of 2 games about Phoenix's Wright ancestor, Ryuunoske Naruhodo (who I will just call Ryuu). Ryuu at first had no real desire to be an attorney. He was a simple kid, who had simple desires. Who was simply charged for murder THATS RIGHT KIDS IT'S A PLOT TWIST. Ryuu gets charged for the murder of John H Watson, a British professor at a Japanese university. This raises the stakes a lot, due to GB and Japan just becoming allies. Why does one murder trial cause so much commotion? Idfk but who cares! Anyways Ryuu is told at the very beginning; "The Judge will ask you a question, you must say 'I am' before anyone else has a chance to speak" and so he does because he doesn't want his bestie Asogi to lose his status as an exchange student to the British Empire if he loses. This raises the stakes for the first trial a lot and it makes it honestly really fucking good. Ryuu's rise to becoming a great lawyer is shown here and the murder itself was pretty interesting to watch unfold. Introduced in the first case is one of the two main trial gimmicks: Multiple witnesses! Returning from Phoenix Wright vs Professor Layton, the better version of the multiple witnesses gimmick! When there's a testimony, multiple witnesses could speak. While that isn't used too much to it's full potential, the gimmick of other people reacting weirdly to what others say when pressed. The last case (without giving anything away) uses the multiple witnesses to it's fullest potential. It is used so fucking well this game and I couldn't get enough of it. As for the other main gimmick: the jury system, used in trials 3-5. Holy fucking shit I was dying at what the jurors did so many times. For some reason, GB's jury selection system is total horseshit. In a real court, these people would never be on the jury. Witnesses from past cases come back as jurors, the jurors can be incredibly hilarious, even if they are one note. Jurors can also be relevant to the trial, as they can help provide insight or even be involved in the actual happenings of the case itself. And Juror 6 in the final case is the most hilarious callback to anything ever. Also, the closing argument is a really cool segment of the trial, although sadly their placement in the trial is fairly predictable. The cases themselves, while none of them are the top of the tier list like cases 3-5, 6-5, 2-4, 1-4, 1-5, etc, are all very consistently good. Hell, even the case without a court segment is also very surprisingly good. Not a single case ever leaves you with the feeling of a true victory, and that shapes the overarching plot of the game a lot. The defendant in case 3 is fantastic, and one of the best characters in the series, or at least how he is characterized and how he relates to the plot. Speaking of good characters, Sherlock Holmes is OUTSTANDING. Holy shit, when I first saw him I didn't think he'd be that good. He just seemed like some dumb ditz to make fun of the real Sherlock Holmes, but nope. He's not that big of a dumbass, and he has such a good energy. He's easily the best character in the game and one of the best in the franchise. And the Theatre of Logic and Reason during investigations, while long, was certainly very fun. As for the downsides, none of the cases truly stand out as being top of the line, which sucks but the cases themselves are still very very good. Also, the game sequel baited so hard at the end. It might as well have said: "If you want any development for the prosecutor, play the next game LUL." Speaking of the prosecutor, he was fun. He was far from the best, but his antics of randomly chucking glassware was funny. Overall, the game was very solid. I enjoyed it throughout the whole game, and it left a very good taste in my mouth, and I can't wait for the Scarlet Study to release the translation for DGS2. I'll give it an 8/10. Thanks. Category:Blog posts